Century
by Iscariot125
Summary: Century is a fiction that will span the hundred years between the Child Timeline of Ocarina of Time and the events of Twilight Princess. It tells the story of Link growing up and reaching maturity, Navi's reason for leaving, and setting up events in TP.


**CENTURY**

_Year 1_

Link

"_I guess… I'll see you later."_

Navi turned away and floated towards the window behind the newly planted Master Sword. I waved weakly, but turned away before she made it there.

I guess I couldn't let myself see her go, but what could I do to stop her?

Exiting from the chamber, I heard Navi's faint twinkle as the Door of Time began to close with a loud rumble. I turned around to the altar where the Spiritual Stones were located, but they weren't there. There was no trace I was ever here. No evidence that I was ever the Hero of Time.

No way Ganondorf would ever rule Hyrule.

With the Door of Time closed, and the Master Sword planted safely in the Pedestal of Time, the entrance into the Sacred Realm was closed. Ganon could not find the Triforce and attain the power he once had. He would be a powerful man, but _only_ a man.

As I left the Temple of Time, I cringed at the light emanating from the sun. It had been too long since I had seen light inside of Castle Town, and if I listened closely, I could hear the faint hum of crowds trading at the various Bazaars and shops.

Life was once again normal.

Sure enough, after walking for a few minutes, I found the usual hustle and bustle of the Markets. Farmers still sold crops, the Hag still sold potions, and the jugglers were still juggling, flamboyantly, as always. I still attracted odd looks from the patrons as I walked along the path towards Hyrule Castle to tell Princess Zelda that my quest was completed.

I maintained my usual stealth and made my way to the courtyard where Zelda normally resided. Sure enough, I found her there, and called her name.

She was surprised to see me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"Seriously, who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

"Uh…" I said, distraught at the fact that Zelda clearly did not remember me. "My name is Link. I, uh… I have a message."

Did that sound as sad as I thought it did?

"Well?" she said. "Out with it."

"The Gerudo man, Ganondorf, is not who your father thinks he is. He is a monster who seeks the Triforce and wishes to take over Hyrule."

"Wait…" she said, beginning to sink deep into thought. "That means…"

"What?" I asked.

"You," she exclaimed. "You were the boy in my dream. The light to match his dark. I had a dream of a darkness that covered Hyrule. A boy from the forest was in my dream, banishing the darkness I believed was that man's. Do you have the stone, then?"

"No, princess," I said. "I had acquired the three stones and opened the Door of Time, but all that has been reversed."

"Who could reverse that? Only a great sage could turn back time like that."

"You did, princess."

Princess Zelda sat there for a moment, taking in the magnitude of my statement. I didn't know what telling her the future would do, but I swore that the future I saw would never happen.

"Proof," Princess Zelda finally said. "You don't have the Stone, a fairy, or anything to show for your supposed journey. I want to know that you're not just a jokester sent by my father."

I didn't have anything, though. No items, no magic, no stones or medallions, nothing.

Suddenly, a bright flash blinded me. As the light began to dim, I once again saw the Triforce mark upon my hand, but silver now, signaling now that I no longer held the Triforce of Courage, but that I once had, and once again could.

"There's your proof, princess."

Zelda stood in amazement for a few seconds. "It couldn't be," she whispered. She walked towards me and reached out at my hand.

And light exploded from her hand as well.

When I could see Zelda again, her face was twisted in concentration. When she once again opened her eyes, her face showed recognition and calm.

"Link," she whispered in a tone I remembered too well. "It's time we told my father of the things we have experienced. The events that transpired seven years from now will never come to pass if we succeed in our next mission.


End file.
